


An Unexpected Gift

by CoopPenny



Series: Feathers of a Hobbit [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby Bilbo Baggins, Backstory, Bella and Bungo are good parents, Brave Bella, F/M, Gen, Men are mean, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Poor Bella, Pregnancy, Secrets, Wingfic, Woman Power!!, and Belladonna is awesome!, just a warning, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoopPenny/pseuds/CoopPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of hers in the Blue Mountains needed help and thats exactly what she did but Belladonna didn't realise what this little adventure had given her but she wasn't complaining about it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a start to a new series and it flows through to the journey and all that but the first thew works in the series will be a bit of a backstory or a brief one and then all secrets will come out in the last one.  
> The idea had been with me for a while and I didn't know weather to make it one whole chapter story or in little bit but I thought maybe this would be better.  
> I also got a little stuck on the tags so if I missed out anything major that I would need to add in, Please tell me, Thanks! :P  
> Right! To the story! Hope you enjoy!

Belladonna Took-Baggins could do nothing but grunt and huff as her tired feet scuffed at the rocky path in front of her. She was just so tired; she felt like she hadn't slept in days!

It was about a month and a half ago that she received a raven asking for her help from one of her dear friends in the Blue Mountains. Like any good friend, she went as soon as she could. With a promise kiss to her husband and a farewell to the Shire, she was off on a low danger mini adventure that should have taken a couple of months at the most; she didn't want to be away from her Bungo for any longer than that anyway.

Her thoughts started to drift and in her tried mind, her thoughts were tinged with darkness. The vicious twist of guilt for not being able to give her Bungo what they both desperately wanted gripped her chest as she thought about the time they found out that she couldn't bare him a child of their own. They'd been trying for years now but she hadn't been able to conceive one single child. It had left her with a feeling of guilt and self-hatred with everyday that went past without a little faunt in a little cradle in the living room or in one of their arms. She knew it was somehow her fault that they couldn't have a baby and with her getting older, there were less chances of her getting pregnant at all.

She was so lost in thought that she hardly registered where she was stepping but an almighty, gut-wrenching shriek filled with pain, she jolted out of her deep, depressing thoughts and made her look around for the source of the sound. The sound was one of a bird and it didn't sound too far away either; its shrieks too loud to her ears to be far away. And sure enough, as she got closer and closer to the sound of rapid flutters of feathery wings and near ear splitting shrieks but when she heard the sound of Men cheering and jeering and the bird let out a pained shriek yet again, her face went pale and she hurried her strides, exhaustion and other dark thoughts forgotten.

When she rounded a final corner, Bella completely froze. Her breath hitched at the sight in front of her and all she could do was stare at the massive, beautiful creature in awe and wonder because, there, right in front of her, was the Legendary Phoenix! Thought to be extinct for the past thousand years, killed by the fear of ignorance of Men and was known as one of the Great Birds of the Sky. It's fire was beauty and gracefulness to those who where it's friend but for the enemy the fire was agonising pain and could kill anyone within seconds and only leave of pile of ash in its wake.

It was when she heard the jeers of the Men again that Bella snapped out of her daze and took in the situation in front of her. Eyes wide and dread pooling in the pit of her stomach, Bella watched as the gloating Men surrounded the Great Bird, cornering it in a cave where it couldn't use the skies to escape and swinging their swords and spears dangerously at the creatures chest and neck. The wounds were deep in the Birds chest as ruby-red liquid poured from the gashes that it'd received from the sick creatures that were called Men before her.

Without a second thought, Bella ran to the Great Bird, drawing her sword in the process and slipping easily thought the lanky bodies of the Men and got their in time to deflect a killing blow with her own sword, the force of it reverberating up her arms and making them ache something terrible.

Her interruption was so unexpected and so sudden that the Men around her where frozen as they all stared at her, needing a second for their slow brains to catch up with them as a small woman just seemingly appeared from no where (Bella could even feel the surprised stare of the Phoenix on her back).

A few seconds were all the Men needed to shake their possibly brainless heads and send her a dark glare. Bella only bared her teeth in turn, her glare darker and more scary than any of theirs, making a few back up slightly.

The one that was about to land the killing blow to the Great Bird, raised his blood splattered sword threateningly with a growl; seeming to contemplate running her through.

"Get out the way,  _Halfling._ " he growled lowly.

Bella tensed at the offence before barely contained white rage surged through her veins, chasing away any lingering pains and giving her the strength to speak, "No, you arrogant Sod! You're trying to kill a creature of Great Legend for you to brag about in the Inn Pubs or get a few coin for the feathers and I wont stand for it, you snivelling Pig! And I am half of nothing!"

She kept her stance strong with her sword at the ready and her eyes scanning the surrounding Men, making sure that they did't make a move.

"What did you call me, you little _whore_!" the Man roared.

"I called you a snivelling Pig. Are you deaf as well as stupid, Sir?" She asked in a polite voice, a complete contrast in what she'd just said to the Man who's face looked to be getting redder and redder by the second.

"Get out of the way now, _Halfling_ , before you die along with the bird." he growled darkly at her, his voice full of promise.

Bella narrowed her eyes at the Man, her stance still strong and unwavering, "The arrogance and fear of Men has made this Great Bird of the Skies go into near extinction and now you want to finish off what could possibly be the last of it's kind?! Are you truly no better than the Orcs that roam the darkest corners of this world?!"

Her reasoning had gone over their heads, oblivious to their actions of wrong and willing to do anything for the chance to get an extra coin in their pocket.

The Man ignored her reasoning, rage and greed controlling his movements as he raised his sword above his head, gathering his strength to kill her and the Phoenix. There would be no reasoning with any of these Men, Bella thought distantly as she adjusted her hold on her sword to defend.

But, in the space of a few seconds, everything changed.

One second, Bella was facing the Man, readying herself for the Man's fist strike against her, and the next, everything was gone. The Man was no longer in sight as a red wall of fire and embers filled her vision and she could feel a wondrous heat filtering through her, surrounding her on all sides, making her sore muscles ease in the heat and the warmth making her feel suddenly sleepy.

But it was short-lasted as a loud, reverberating voice cut through the air, power dripping from each vocal, " **You dare to attack one of Yavanna's Children! You dare to kill what is kind and good in this world! YOU DARE TO ATTCK ME WITH GREED AND BRING VIOLENCE TO THE ONES THAT DON'T STAND FOR IT!!!!** "

The voice with filled with rage and power, making Bella shiver at the close proximity of the voice, though it was slightly muffled due to the barrier of warmth. In her curiosity, Bella looked around and reached out to the warm barrier and stilled when her small hands met soft, silky feathers all around her, some of them aflame but not hurting her in any way when she touched it. It only took a second for her to figure it out but for the life of her, she could hardly believe it! She couldn't believe it! No. It can't be!

A second later, Bella's sent into a dumfounded shock as her observations were correct. The Phoenix opening it's wings wide, letting the Hobbit free from its protective embrace. In front of her, where the Man once stood was a pile of ash and a puddle of rapidly cooling metal. The rest of the Men no where to be seen; probably ran off.

She stared back at the Phoenix with wide eyes, her gaze was one of awe as she watched the Bird fold it's massive wings and stare at Bella with intelligence sparkling in its gold eyes. There was a few minutes of staring before Bella saw the oozing blood dripping from it's multiple wounds. She ran off to collect her pack that she'd dropped as she ran head long into the fight, in it were medical supplies, with ointments and bandages to treat the wounds, a needle and thread just in case.

"Here," she offered as she held up the medical supplies for the Great Bird to see that they were not weapons or the poisonous plants that she favoured, "These can be used to treat you... if you want or need help that is." she added, almost shyly.

The Phoenix's eyes seem to soften at the offer but it shook it's head and instead sat on the ground with its wings still tucked around him quite snugly. Bella sat down in front of the Phoenix when it gestured its head for her to joint him.

" **You are most kind and most brave than any being I have met. Tell me child, why have you traveled so far from your home land?** " It asked kindly, it's voice still full of power but it had a softness to it now.

"I've been in the Blue Mountains to assist a friend of mine and am now returning home to my husband." she said with a small smile that always came whenever she spoke of her beloved.

The Phoenix seemed to get that as it inclined it's head and asked, " **May I inquire your name, child of Yavanna?** " she couldn't help but smile at the impeccable manners of the Bird, Bungo would be impressed if he were here.

"My name is Belladonna Baggins, daughter of Gerontius Took. But everyone calls me Bella... M-May I inquire yours?"

" **I am sorry, child, for I do not have a name to give... But I must thank you Bella for defending me in my time of need but I fear that I am close to my end in this world but before I go, I would like to bestow you a Gift. A Gift that you desperately want but have no power to obtain by yourself.** " it informed Bella.

Without waiting for a response, the Phoenix unfolded it's wing and extended it to Bella. On the wing were three loose beautiful feathers. Two were a different shade of gleaming red and the other was a mesmerising gold colour. She reached out slowly and took the huge feathers in her hands, each one about the length of her whole forearm and the texture silky smooth.

She looked up at the Great Bird in wonder and confusion before she stood up and bowed to the Phoenix, "Thank you for this Gift, Master Phoenix. I shall never forget you with them around."

The Phoenix seemed to smile, like it was amused, though she couldn't see the expression, its beak getting in the way, she could feel it coming off of the Legendary Creature in waves.

" **My Thanks Belladonna Baggins. May you find piece and happiness in your life.** "

And in a single bright light of bursting flames, the Phoenix was gone and all that was left was a pile of ash with no baby bird to appear from beneath the pile.

Bella bowed her head in a minute silence for the Great Phoenix that died. When she was finished, he cradled the gifted feathers in her hands and gently slipped them into her bag. She closed the top, strapped it down and carefully slung in on her back before she carried on with the walk through the high rocky paths.

She'd be home soon and then she'll be with her Bungo again.

 

\-----

 

A few weeks of being reunited with her beloved husband found Bella with her head half way down the toilet as she threw up all of her first and second breakfast. She didn't feel ill or feel like she'd gotten a temperature but she found that the food had been in a disagreement with her stomach lately...

"Oh Yavanna..." she breathed as the reason dawned on her, "BUNGO!!!"

The man himself came skidding round a corner in no less than a couple of seconds at the volume of her voice.

He looked at his wife on the bathroom floor and then at the toilet that she sat close to, his gaze traveled back to her in intense concern and an unimaginable amount of worry.

"I think we need to get you to see a healer, you've been doing this for a couple of days now and its not getting any bett-"

"Honey. Baby. The light of my life." she attempted to sooth him, "There is no need to worry. I know what's the matter with me."

Bungo frowned at his wife in confusion.

"Bungo, do you remember the time I told you about the Phoenix and it's 'Gift' to me?" at his hesitant nod, she continued, "Well, I'm pregnant."

 

\-----

 

The news was a cause of great celebration in both of their families at the news of a child along the way. They could probably only have the one child but it didn't matter to either of the soon-to-be-parents as one bright, healthy baby was enough to keep them happy for a life time.

When the baby was born and reviled to have the bright-green eyes of Belladonna and the golden blond hair of Bungo, neither Mother nor Father could ask for a better baby boy as he was a perfect mixture of both. It had Bella sending messages by raven to all her closet friends out-side of the Shire within the hour, informing them of her wonderful baby Bilbo. She would never say how she really got her baby (that would stay between her and Bungo) and it was none of their business.

Over the years was of their little baby Bilbo growing up, seeming to have more Took-ish personality than a Baggins as he was running before he could even walk and grabbing at anything and everything to try and feel and explore his surroundings.

It was at the young age of eight years that Bilbo came into the smial with mud covering almost his entire body and tracking in mud through the house while Bungo pulled at his hair and grabbed the mop with slumped shoulders of defeat. Later that night, Bilbo came into his parents room, tears in his eyes as he asked Bella to rub away the aching pain in his back with her Magic Hands.

Bella didn't think anything of it. Aches and pains were part of growing up and the best way to sooth the pain was to rub the muscles to warm them and loosen them all the while distracting her child from the pain of it.

So, with tired eyes, Bella rubbed her little faunts back and rubbing higher at his request. But then stopped, stock still, as she ran her hands over something abnormal on her sons back. looking down, Bella saw two small stubs jutting out of little Bilbo's shoulder blades. With wide eyes, she ran out of the room to get her husband but she stopped short when something caught her eye.

There, on the mantel, above the fireplace was the feathers that she'd put there in memory of the Phoenix she'd tried to save. But the feathers weren't it's usual glimmering shine. No. The feathers were bright with a glow like burning coals. Illuminating the low lit living room with its glow.

Understanding dawned on her and it was like being hit with a brick at the realisation. She didn't know what was to become of her little Bilbo but she knew that it was nothing good and that this was going to turn her sons whole world upside down.

"...Oh no..." was the only thing she could breath before she ran off to get her husband.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes!! It's finished and now I can finally go to sleep!  
> Tell me what you think and I will get back to you on the next story thats up!  
> C ya!


End file.
